Mirrors
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: One year ago, after too many broken hearts and clingy girlfriends, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore found themselves in a 'no-strings-attached' sexual agreement. But now, when the ideal man comes along and sweeps Elena off of her feet, Damon may soon come to realize that what he's really wanted has been right in front of him all along.
1. One

**AN: **Hey all! yes, another one. This idea would just _not_ leave my mind. I love this classic/modern storyline, and I want to see where this goes. Of course, if you've not guessed already, the title "Mirrors , is indeed inspired by Justin Timberlake's song! Looooove the message in the song, and reminds me of where I want to take this story.

Hope you all like it!

Xoxo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW. **

* * *

**Synopsis:**

When Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore met, they soon quickly became friends. One night, after too many broken hearts and clingy girlfriends, Elena and Damon found themselves in a 'no-strings-attached' sexual agreement. But when the ideal man comes along and sweeps Elena off of her feet, Damon soon realizes that what he's wanted has been right in front of him all along. Will he be able to win her over before it's too late, or will he lose her forever?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

It's a rainy Monday morning as I as stumble through the doors of Mikaelson & Works, Richmond's most prestigious publishing house. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of developing a career in the writing field, and I'd achieved just that immediately after I'd graduated from Virginia State.

"Gilbert!" A stern voice calls, and I stop in my tracks as I cringe. Damn. I'd hoped that I'd have been able to sneak in without _him_ finding out.

"Klaus," I breathe, my nerves kicking in. I'm already in his bad graces, and I don't need another thing to add to his growing list of 'Reasons to Despise Elena'. Next thing I know is he'll fire me, and God forbid that I could find another job, let alone one that I love so much as this one.

"What time is it?" Klaus snaps, his blue eyes slits as they pierce mine.

"Er, five past eleven." I say softly.

"And what time do you begin work at?" He smirks, though the dark and stern look in his eyes are his giveaway to being the exact opposite of their appearance.

"Eleven," I murmur, suddenly feeling as if I'm six again.

"Exactly. I didn't hire you so you could be tardy, Miss Gilbert," he snaps as he points a shameful finger at me.

_Oh, the finger!_

"Actually, _I_ hired her, Niklaus," Another voice, a calmer one, enters the room, and I sigh in relief.

"Oh, come now, Elijah," Klaus sighs. "I was just having a bit of fun,"

"Fun to you is intimidating your employee?" Elijah's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Well, in that case, I wouldn't be surprised if you found her resignation on your desk tomorrow morning."

I smile. Elijah is Klaus' older brother, and therefore the official boss at Mikaelson & Works. Elijah's been particularly fond of me, as he and my father had been close friends during their college years.

"Come, Elena." Elijah motions for me to follow him. "Don't let my little brother pester you."

Smiling in gratitude, I murmur a thank you to Elijah as I pass him.

"That's what bosses are for," he grins. "Who else would rescue you from the evil clutches of my little brother?" He raises an eyebrow, and I giggle as I follow him down the hallway to my office.

* * *

The front door squeaks to my apartment as I close it softly. Thank God he didn't hear me. I don't want to ruin the surprise I have.

I set down my keys on top of the kitchen Island, then tip-toe to the back room, where Damon's asleep.

"Damon," I whisper as I wave the China House takeout bag in front of him. "Wake up,"

Blue eyes greet me as they flutter open.

"Delivery," I giggle as I shove the bag in front of his face.

Damon grins as he gets out of bed, and I suddenly blush as I catch a glimpse of his bare chest. Damon has a great body, I'll give it to him. I'm still winded by the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend. But I know his reasons. Damon has always been one to want, but never give back, especially when it comes to his...physical relationships. He'd always complain to me that every girl he bedded wanted too much from him, and how he swore he'd never call them after their one night stand.

So, just your typical guy.

"Did you get the wontons?" Damon asks, tearing me from my mind, and his tone suddenly goes stern as he looks at me. I nod, and Damon grins again.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he smiles as he rips open the bag, and I scoff.

"Only for the past six years," I tell him as I playfully shove my palm against his chest. I turn away from him as I walk into the kitchen, and I know that he's behind me.

"So, how was work?" he asks as he sits on top of a bar stool at the island.

"Oh, just_ wonderful,"_ I sigh as I hop up onto the stool beside him. "Thanks to_ you,"_

"What did I do now?" He groans, and I clear my throat.

_"Well,_ after you woke me up about some girl you deflowered being too clingy and emotional when you showed up here last night, it was nearly two when I went back to sleep, and so I was late to work." I explain pointedly, and Damon's face falls in an expression of guilt. "Klaus reprimanded me without shame."

"Klaus didn't reprimand you because you were_ late._ Klaus reprimanded you because he's a_ douche."_ Damon snorts, and I smile despite my slight anger towards him for being the reason to my late arrival at work earlier today.

"Well, that doesn't justify the reason that I was late this morning," I say as I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Hey," Damon says, tossing his hands over his head in surrender, "I'm not trying to justify anything. Just merrily pointing out the obvious," he smirks, and I shake my head.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious," I smile as I hop off of the barstool "I should go read some more drafts before tonight." My boyfriend Ben of nearly two years has planned a special dinner at some expensive seafood restaurant, and I have some spare time to kill before I need to get ready.

"Yeah, go find the next Jane Austen or J.K. Rowling, would you?" he calls to my retreating back.

As I stick my tongue out at him, he rolls his eyes.

"Don't sass me, boy. I bought you food," I playfully tease as I make my way to my room.

* * *

I'm just pulling into the parking lot at Gavin's Sushi House at six.

This is it. I've done my hair so that it falls in long and luscious waves down to the end of my bra strap. My make up, I admit, was probably a bit too much, and I'm wearing an elegant looking black dress which could easily be worn to a funeral.

I make my way to the door, and when someone holds it for me, I run to catch it.

"Thank you," I tell the man, who smiles warmly at me. "Sure thing,"

I take a deep breath as I enter the main dining room, searching for Ben. I see no sign of him, and just when I begin to wonder if I'm at the right place, I turn to see a jet-black haired woman all over Ben.

Kissing.

"Ben?" I gasp, feeling as if a knife has been pierced into my heart.

"Oh, God," he breathes once he sees me. "Elena, I-"

I immediately run out of there before he can stop me, tears already cascading down my cheeks.

* * *

"Elena?" Damon frowns in confusion as I slam the door shut.

"...filthy, rotten, slimy asshole..." I mutter as I walk past him. Damon's hand suddenly grips mine, and I'm forced to turn around and face him.

"What happened?" he frowns. "Why are you home so early?"

My lower lip trembles as I remember the events that I saw at the sushi bar with my own two eyes.

"B-Ben, h-he was kissing another girl-" I sob, and Damon's arms instantly wrap around mine.

"Shit," Damon sighs as he runs a hand through his tousled hair. "Elena, I-"

"It's over," I shake my head. "I'm done with men. Forever. They're just filthy, slimy jerks-"

"Let's go get a drink, huh?" Damon says, and suddenly, I turn to look at him in shock. Is he really suggesting getting drunk on Bourbon at a time like this?

_Slow your roll, crabby._

"Damon-" I protest, but he waves a finger in front of my face.

"It'll cheer you up." he smirks, a warm and sympathetic look in his eyes, and the idea's too tempting to resist.

What the hell?

Carpe Diem, right?

_Hell, yes!_

"Alright." I nod.

* * *

"God, relationships suck," I slur, and Damon holds up his beer bottle to me. We're sitting across from my apartment in some bar called the Grill, consuming shot after shot.

"Amen to that, sister," Damon grins as he swallows his drink down. Damon is such a fun drunk. I remember once in our junior year in college, Damon was so drunk that he jumped into the school's fountain and stipped. He was suspended, of course. He would've been expelled, but his father had wagered a "turn-a-blind-eye" mechanism to the board.

"I mean, all of the _emotion_, the _reliability_, the _commitment_," I groan, remembering what the current topic of discussion is.

"Keep talking," he smiles, his eyes hazy as he regards me.

"And the _sex,"_ I frown, making a choking gesture into my mouth. "Puke me."

"Tell me more, tell me more," Damon sings, and I chuckle.

"It's too tied down," I shake my head, "Too..."

"Overrated?" Damon suggests, and I giggle out loud as I slap Damon's palm, now in mid-air.

"Yes!" I cry. "_"Thank _you! That's _exactly. _what it is!"

"But it's still good," Damon points out smugly, and I smile.

"Yeah, but not with all of the commitment BS," I counter. "Why can't you have sex without all of the BS?" I frown, and Damon slams his bottle onto the counter, startling me.

"You can," he smirks, and I see a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I frown, not understanding.

"Come with me," Damon slurs, and suddenly, I'm whisked off of the bar stool as Damon pulls me out of the Grill.

"W-Where are we going?" I ask, suddenly coming to after my drunken state.

"Follow me," Damon says cryptically, and I sigh as I wait patiently for him to tell me what he's up to as he drags me into my apartment complex.

* * *

"Why did you drag me all the way back to my apartment?" I ask as he turns the lights on. Damon turns to me, something like wonder in his eyes.

What's going on with him?

"Listen," he says, and I cross my arms over myself in concern. "I want sex without all of the clinginess and attachment, you want it without the emotion and feeling," he says. "We've known each other for _six_years, and we both want sex without all of that hearts and flowers crap," he says. "So there's only one solution: sex without all of the add-ons," he smiles, and when he gestures between the two of us, my eyes widen in realization.

"Are you serious?" I squeak, and Damon's face falls slightly. "This won't work, Damon. I mean, we're too comfortable around each other-"

"And that's exactly why it _will_ work out, Elena," Damon stresses. "Because we're _so_ comfortable with each other, it won't be awkward at all,"

"Damon-"

"Come on, Elena." he says softly, taking my hand in his. "What's the worst that could happen?" he says, and I swallow, knowing the thousand 'worst' things that could happen if I agreed to his ludicrous idea.

What if this ruins our friendship? What if he decides that enough is enough, and cuts it off? Well, that won't be a bad thing, given that emotions are to stay out of it.

And they will.

"Just sex," I want reassurance.

"Just sex," he confirms.

"Alright," I sigh. "Deal."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

_One Year Later_

The rays of the Richmond afternoon sun cast down from above as I jog through Bay Field park. Frantically, I check my watch, and as I see the time reflected back at me, I whimper. I'm late, and I know that won't sit well with Damon.

As the picnic table comes into view, I feel a mountain of relief fall over me.

"You're late," a familiar voice assesses, and I sigh as I plop down at the table.

_No, shit, Sherlock._

"Sorry," I sigh. "So, what's up?"

"The sky," Damon snorts, and I scoff. He can be so childish sometimes.

_Sometimes? Try always._

"If you're going to be 'sarcastic Damon' today, then I might take my time elsewhere," I threaten, moving to stand up.

"You know we only have limited time until you leave for Miami," Damon sighs, and I feel a rush of guilt.

My mother has just remarried some guy recently, while my brother Jer and I were in college. The two of them had eloped to Vegas, so that came as quite of a shock over the phone. About a week ago, she called me and begged me to come visit her with Jer. We've not seen her for nearly a year, and she wants us to come see them together when she didn't even tell us she'd been seeing anyone? Even if she _hadn't _just married some stranger so quickly, I still would be hesitant to go.

After my father passed away from cancer ten years ago, I'd lost my way. He was the closest person in my life. I'd told him everything, and when he'd passed away, I just couldn't find a way. But over the years, I met Damon, and everything changed.

"I won't be gone long," I say softly, hoping to unthaw the layers that now cover Damon's previously decent mood.

"A week's a pretty long time if you ask me," He mutters, and I sigh. I don't know what to say.

"Well, keep in mind that it's not a week of pleasure," I remind him. "I'm going to watch my rebellious mother fawn over her new husband of a month."

"I could give you a week of pleasure," Damon says softly, but I don't miss the sensual meaning.

"Is that what this is about?" I sigh. "Damon, I'm not having sex this week. I told you,"

"You're leaving in three days, Elena. And you didn't tell me why not," he counters.

"It's personal," I say quickly. "Actually, it really is none of your business," I hiss. "My body is _my_ body."

"Well, _your_ body is in a physical relationship with _my_ body, so, if you're coming down with something, I deserve to know." he says cooly.

"I don't feel decent," I mutter, feeling my skin flame.

"Oh," Damon says.

Yeah.

_Oh._

"So, back to square one." I say. "I'll be gone for only a week. It'll be as if I'd never left,"

I hear Damon mutter something, but it's too soft to hear clearly.

Oh, god.

I'm so stupid.

"Why don't you come with me?" I suggest. "Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt'll be there, so you'll be able to escape the awkwardness that Jer and I will have to endure. That way, you don't have to wait a whole week," I say. The more and more I talk about it, I'm warming up to the idea.

"Alright." he nods.

* * *

I stare out of the passenger window of Damon's friend, Alaric's silver SUV. It's 5 o'clock in the morning. The sky is a deep navy blue as the car glides along the highway. The shard of moonlight that's still out reflects on the glossy surface of a nearby lake. I catch sight of myself in the side view mirror and sigh. My chocolate brown hair flows in the wind, covering my olive, heart-shaped face. Big brown eyes stare back at me.

It's about 5:40 when Alaric pulls over to the curb of the departure zone. I take a deep breath and climb out of the car, mildly tripping on the laces of my converse. I reach in and grab my rucksack from the floor and slide my arms through it. I shut the door weakly as I turn to the back seat of the car to retrieve my two suitcases.

"Here," Damon startles me as his hand reaches out over mine, motioning me to let go of my suitcase.

"Damon, it's fine, I've got it." I insist, but Damon shakes his head.

_"Elena,"_ he admonishes, and I'm forced to look into his crystal blue orbs. "I can take it."

"Fine," I throw my hands up in surrender. I'm not in the mood.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Damon says as Alaric shuts the trunk.

"No problem," Alaric says as he leans against the car. "Have fun, guys." he waves, and Damon ushers me to the entrance.

"We will," Damon smirks, and I swat his hand away as he runs it against my back. Alaric's chuckle echoes in my mind as we slide through the entrance.

* * *

About half an hour later, Damon and I are sitting in a pair of chairs at gate C2. I glance out the window watching a plane accelerate and rise into the air. My stomach nudges me and I reach for my bag of McDonald's, grabbing the last of the hash browns.

"I thought you were watching your figure," Damon reminds me teasingly, and I slap his arm playfully.

"Hey, it's vacation. You're allowed to cheat on your diet." I tell him.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 1331 to Miami. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I plop down in the window seat of aisle 12 on the plane and breathe deeply. I hardly notice Damon sit down beside me. My eyelids fight to stay open as the plane begins to taxi.

"You look tired," Damon says softly beside me, and I immediately drift off.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Miami International Airport. Local time is 10:43 and the temperature is 79 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. You may now turn on any electronic devices. On behalf of Delta Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day."

I turn to Damon as my mind registers the overhead message.

"Did I fall asleep for the entire flight?"

Damon nods.

I scoff. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Damon shrugs. "You were tired."

"Oh," I sigh. Just then, the seatbelt button dings, and I unbuckle my seatbelt and reach under my seat for my bag.

"Elena!"

I turn around at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Mom," I say, and I'm surprised with the fact that my voice cracks. My mother's arms pull me in for a hug, and I slightly pat her, hoping that she'll let go.

"Damon Salvatore,"

_Thank god._

"Isobel," Damon smirks as my mother envelopes him in a hug.

"Dear, it's been too long," she says with a smile.

"It has," Damon agrees, and I clear my throat as the sound of a car door closing registers, and I turn to see my mother's husband, John, approaching.

"Elena." John's voice says, and I force myself to walk over to him. he pulls me in, and I feel extremely awkward, and I feel as if I'm hugging a stranger.

_That's because you are, smart one._

"Oh, John," Mom smiles as she drags him over to where Damon and I stand. "This is Damon Salvatore, Elena's best friend,"

"Nice to meet you," Damon stretches his hand outward, and John takes it and shakes it firmly.

"You, two." he says. "So, you're Elena's best friend?"

"Have been for six years," Damon nods, and I smile at the fact that we've known each other for so long.

"Well, how about we get headed back to the house?" John says, and we make our way to the car with our luggage behind.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3:**

As John pulls his fancy-schmancy Mercedes Benz into the cobblestone driveway, I glance out side of the window, and the house that I've known for my entire life comes into view. it's just as I remember it. The concrete siding is a peachy orange, and the outlines of the windows are a rich sunshine yellow, giving of the Miami vibe accurately. I'm surprised that John allows this. Not many men would stand for this kind of thing.

As Damon sets our luggage on the front stoop, I look around the property. I would love to move back down here into a house like this someday. I've always adored the weather that comes along with living in the South.

"Hey, sis,"

As I hear a startling voice, I whip around. Jeremy is behind me, near fit of laughter.

"God!" I gasp as my hand clenches my heart in fear. "Don't do that."

"Calm down, sis," Jeremy chuckles as he attempts to reel me in for a loving hug, and despite _my_ attempts to shove him off of me, he doesn't budge.

"Sorry, it's a little hard to calm down after being scared half to death," I say bitterly as I continue to push him away.

"Damon," Jeremy says, ignoring my comment. Jeremy's distraction has bought me the advantage, and I break free. To my surprise, Jeremy doesn't try to stop me.

"Hey, Jer," Damon smiles as he shakes hands with Jeremy. There's the 'overprotective brother' gene that God granted my little brother gleaming in his chocolate eyes.

"So, are you Elena's boyfriend now or something?" He wonders to my annoyance. This is one of the reasons why I never made any effort to bring any boy home when I was younger. That, and by the time that I was old enough to date, my father had passed away, and I didn't take much interest in boys. I'm sure my father would be proud of that.

"Jeremy, mind your own business," I hiss. Suddenly, a muffled gasp escapes me, and despite Damon's hand crawling up the back of my leg, I stay still. Jeremy will pick up on any sloppiness. I need to stay still and act normal. He doesn't need to know what Damon and I _really _are.

_What exactly _are_ you two? _ A voice hisses inside of my head.

"I need to have a word with your sister, if I may," Damon says, and I turn to him. This isn't the time for one of his rendezvous.

"Fine with me," Jeremy tosses his hands in the air as he retreats. "I'll be down at the clubhouse."

"Don't be gone long, Jer," Isobel calls sternly. Damon suddenly puts his hand on my hip, and I inhale deeply. Damn him. He knows what he's doing, and he's not trying to be shy about it. My mother is here for God's sake! Does he really have no manners?

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy replies dismissively, and the figure that is Jeremy soon disappears with the Grey SUV that John bought him for his sixteenth birthday.

"Well," Mom sighs, turning to John. "What do you say we go into town and grab some groceries, huh?"

At John's nod, Mom turns to Damon and I.

"Want to come along, see the city?" She asks, hope visible in her voice.

"That's okay," I shake my head, and I attempt to ignore her look of disappointment. It's pretty hard to disappoint Mom, but I can't go watch her and John fawn over each other.

"But thank you for the invitation," Damon interludes, and I nod in agreement.

"Very well," John clears his throat in what I assume is an attempt to break the iced tension. "We'll be back soon."

I nod, and as the two of them walk toward John's Mercedes, Damon grabs my wrist, and once their car has followed the same trail of disappearance that Jeremy's did, Damon moves his grip to my arm and I feel him pulling me toward the house.

"Where's your room?" He asks calmly.

"The one on the right," I say, knowing what he's doing.

Suddenly, we burst through the back guest room, as my room has been used for storage. Damon tosses me on the soft bed.

"It's been three days," He says huskily, and I watch him grinning as he pulls his black shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor.

"So it has," I smile, lust bleeding into my veins.

"And you know what that means," he chuckles once he's stripped in front of me.

I nod. " I do."

"Come here," he gestures me over, and I slowly climb off of the bed, and once I'm standing face-to-face with Damon, he reaches for the hem of my blouse.

"Damon," I breathe, my stomach suddenly swarming with butterflies.

"Shh," he whispers, and Suddenly, I'm standing in front of him, wearing just my bra and underwear.

Once my eyes meet his, Damon reaches out, and pulls me flush against him, and I gasp in the shock of his strength.

"God," I breathe, feeling just how excited he is. "Damon-"

My words are silenced as Damon's mouth crashes onto mine. Lust immediately takes hold and I respond. The warmth and softness of Damon's lips press against my own, and I squirm at the touch of his hands that make their way down my legs.

"Wrap your legs around me," he breathes against my lips, and I have no intention to ignore his request.

"My pleasure," I giggle as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"No," he shakes his head, and suddenly, I'm backed into the wall as Damon pushes himself against me.

_"My _pleasure," He growls, and I suddenly feel air at my back as Damon turns around and lays me down on the bed. As I open my eyes, His toned chest is above me, and I feel my legs warm in anticipation.

"Be prepared," he says as he positions himself, and I feel my skin heating.

As I'm about to respond, Damon thrusts into me, and I cry out in relief.

"Oh, god!" I yell. Damon stops immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice.

I shake my head. "Come on," I insist. "Please,"

Damon grins with pleasure, and his face inches closer.

I'm lost in Damon's kisses, and suddenly, we're hands and arms and skin.

The sound of a door slamming registers like a cannon.

"What was that?" I shoot up mid-kiss, fear overtaking.

"Probably just the wind," Damon smirks below, and I scoff as I hop off of him.

"Hello?"

Shit!  
As Jeremy's voice registers in my mind, It's stripped of any lustful thoughts as panic takes in.

"Shit," I breathe as I scurry around the room and slide my clothes back on. Damon follows at half-speed, and once I'm fully dressed, I hustle out of the room.

"Wait,"Damon hisses, and I whip around just as my hand is on the knob.

As I look up at him in confusion, Damon runs his hands through my hair, and I realize that he's assisting me in looking presentable.

"Thanks," I breathe as I rustle the knob.

Damon nods, and I squeeze out of the back room.

"Elena?"

"Jeremy," I whip around, flushed surely.

"Where's Mom and John?" He asks.

"They-um-they went into town," I say quickly.

"Oh," he sighs.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask, concern blooming.

Jeremy shakes his head dismissively. "Nothing. Where's Damon?" he frowns in sudden confusion.

"Using the bathroom," I say calmly.

"Alright." he nods. "I'll be out back in the patio."

"See you," I nod, turning to enter my room again.

"Shit, that was close," I breathe in relief as I lean against the wooden door.

"What's the problem is Jer sees us?" Damon asks.

"I just don't want him getting the wrong idea about what we are," I motion between the two of us.

"What does it matter what Jeremy thinks?" he scoffs.

"Because if he thinks that we're, you know, then he'll tell my mom, and then it will be in the Gazette by mid-morning." I explain. No one in my family can keep a secret. Let alone one like this. "And besides, I don't want to lie to them, either."

"Aren't you lying to them now ny _not _telling them about us?" he counters.

"It's not lying," I correct. "It's an omission of the truth."

"Elena, dinner in five!" Mom's voice calls. I must've been so worried about Jeremy seeing Damon and I that I didn't hear John's car.

"Here we go again," I sigh, and Damon follows behind me as we go out onto the patio for dinner.

"So, how's Richmond?"

I glance up from my steak at mom.

"It's alright." I reply.

"And how's the job hunting going?" she asks, and I sigh.

Crap.

_Brace yourself!_

"I'm actually working at Mikaelson & Works Publishing House," I say.

"What?" Mom gasps. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure that I was going to stick around," I admit truthfully. The employers aren't exactly the warmest people ever. Save for Elijah.

"Well, Congrats, sweetie," Mom stands up, and I find myself compelled to follow suit. Her warm arms lace around my waist, and I'm suddenly feeling guilty for not mentioning it sooner.

"Thanks," I smile, and Mom brushes her thumb against my cheek in comfort. As John clears his throat, we settle back into our seats.

So, Elena, there's a carnival down at the country club," John changes gears, and I secretly thank him. "Why don't the three of you head down there, check it out?"

"Alright," I nod. I could use a beat.

"Here, take the car," John hands me the keys, and I catch them perfectly.

_Finally!_

I've been branded all my life as having poor coordination, and I smile in triumph.

"Thanks," I tell him. I rise to my feet, and as I reach for my plate, John holds his hand up.

"Don't do that," he says. "We'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

John nods. "Go have fun."

"We'll be back," I say, Jeremy and Damon behind me as we head to the car.

For the last twenty minutes, Damon and I have been wandering the carnival. Jeremy's run off with some of his old high school friends, so I'm tour guide to Damon as we walk along the boardwalk.

As I look around, I giggle. It's literally a circus. Neon lights flash everywhere, children screaming with delight all around.

"What's so bad about this place?"

At Damon's tone, I sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with _this _place," I gesture to our surroundings, and Damon scoffs.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he says.

"I'd rather be back home right now than watch my mother with John. She barely knows him and she's _married _to him," I shake my head in disgust. How could someone just marry when they hardly know the person?

"Come on, your mother's happy," Damon says as we move in line for some concessions.

"I know," I sigh in defeat. "it's just been hard, adjusting. Ever since when, ti's hard to imagine my mom with anyone else _but _my dad."

Sympathy looms in Damon's eyes, glittering from the neon lights.

"I get it," he smiles warmly.

"Next,"

As Damon and I move up in line, I have no time to react as a group of guys crash into me, and I'm knocked onto the wooden floor.

"Ah!" I cry in pain as my back stings.

"Elena," Damon gasps.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he snaps to the strangers, and suddenly, I feel his hands around my shoulders, helping me to my feet.

Only it's _not _Damon.

Green eyes stare back at me, and my breath unexpectedly leaves as I stare up at the stranger.

"I'm so sorry, Miss,"

"No-no, it's-it's not your fault," I shake my head.

"I'm Mason," he holds his hand out, a warm glimmer in his eyes.

"Elena," I reply, my skin heating.

"Well, Elena," Mason chuckles, "Could I possibly offer you an apology drink?"

"Oh, er," I turn back to Damon nervously. His expression is impassive.

"I'll go find Jer," he says. I turn back to Mason.

"Sure," I smile.

"You'll be alright?" I ask Damon.

He nods.

"Have fun."

And Mason offers me his hand and I follow him and his friends down the boardwalk, feeling Damon's eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	4. Four

**FOUR:**

As I close the screen door gently, I pray that no one has heard me entering. I've been out far longer than I had planned. John surely won't mind, but Mom will blow a gasket if she finds out that I've been out all night.

Once I'm pretty certain that the coast is clear, I tip-toe to the back room, the floor squeaking acutely. I've no time to stop and worry. I speed into the pitch black room and close the door behind me. Suddenly, the lights flick on.

"Where the hell have you been?"

After my hearing has been on high alert, the soft voice of Damon sounds like a sonic boom to me right now.

As I whip around, Damon's leaning against the bedpost, reading some business magazine.

"Jesus," I gasp, my hand flying to my heart. "God, Damon! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Well, if you hadn't been out all night, then you'd be sound asleep and this would've never happened." Damon snaps, and the tone in his voice makes me think that something's bothering him.

"What's your problem?" I ask, walking over to my side of the bed. "And why are you up? It's nearly two."

"I was waiting up for you." he murmurs as I sit down on the bed.

"Why?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Because I wanted to." he shrugs. "See how your rendezvous with Jackass went."

"Well," I scoff angrily. "Wait to judge."

"He and his immature friends ran into you and knocked you over." Damon points out.

"And he apologized," I remind him. "And that's good enough,"

When Damon scoffs, I decided to pry.

"Why are you in a mood?" I ask in confusion.

"I'm not in a mood, Elena," he defends, and I scoff as I slide under the covers.

"So?" Damon wonders.

I roll over on my side, propping my head up on my shoulder.

"So...?"

"How did your date with _carnival guy_ go?" he wonders, his eyes burning into mine. I'm suddenly, winded with their intensity. "Did you two have sex?" he asks.

"What? No!" I gasp, appalled. "And it wasn't a date," I correct. "It was just him buying me a drink."

"That sounds like a date to about ninety-nine percent of the world," Damon says dryly.

"Well, it wasn't." I insist.

"Did you want it to be?" he asks softly.

The genuine curiosity stops me as I look at Damon.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Elena," Damon scoffs as he rolls over onto his back. "Either you did or you didn't. I think you do know."

"Fine," I nod. "I did. Are you happy?"

"I'm tired." Damon says as he reaches up to his light. "Goodnight."

As I lay there in the darkness, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see Mason again. The piece of paper burning a hole in my purse tells me that I might.

* * *

"Elena, pick up your damn phone."

As my slumber is so rudely interrupted, I roll over onto my back with annoyance.

"What?" I murmur, stretching out. Once I feel something hard hit me in the side, I whimper.

"What the hell?" I'm wide awake now, glaring at Damon.

"Your phone won't stop ringing." he says, rolling back under the covers.

"Fine," I say, siting up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Elena, it's Mason."

Oh, god.

"Mason," I say, my voice suddenly several octaves higher.

"Mason?" Damon murmurs, turning over to face me.

I immediately put my finger to my mouth, eying him with warning.

"Listen," Mason says through the phone. "I was wondering if you'd wanted to go out for a _real_ drink tonight."

"Oh, like a date?" I squeak, my heart fluttering. Damon scoffs at my side, and I nudge him quiet with my foot.

"Yeah, if that's what you want it to be," Mason says with hope.

"Um, sure," I nod, smiling like an idiot.

"Great." Mason sighs, relief evident. "Can I pick you up at quarter to seven?"

I nod. "Of course. I'll see you tonight,"

"I'll see you tonight," Mason responds.

"Goodbye," I tell him.

"Goodbye, Elena."

As I pull the phone from my ear, I catch Damon eyeing me carefully.

"Why did you kick me?" he asks.

"Because Mason would've hung up the _second_ that he'd known that another guy was with me." I tell him simply. "I needed you to be quiet."

"Well, it's not like we're together or anything." Damon snorts.

"Well, we're in the limbo." I suggest.

"Then, would you like to 'limbo' right now?" he asks suggestively, running his hand along my legs.

"Oh, god," I swallow. "Please don't ever say that again. Or I swear, I'm never having sex with you again."

"We won't anyways, not if you're with Mason," Damon sighs.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I say. "Mason's attractive, but I doubt it will go anywhere."

"So, back to my original question," Damon says softly.

Without words, I roll over on my back, and Damon takes advantage of his opportunity as he climbs on top of me.

* * *

"You sure look presentable," a voice says, and I look up in the mirror at Jeremy's reflection. "Where are you off to?"

"Just to grab some food with Bonnie and Caroline," I improvise. I don't need Jeremy to assume too much.

I've been in the bathroom for the last thirty minutes, curling my sleek hair. I've just thrown on some sundress that I've brought along, and tossed on a pair of wedges. I hope it's not too overdone.

"They've asked you in the two minutes since they've been here?" Jeremy scoffs. "Try another lie."

"What?" I gasp. "They're here?"

Jeremy nods. "In the flesh."

As I take one last quick glance at my appearance in the mirror, I decide that it will have to suffice. I walk past Jeremy and make my way into the main room.

"Elena!"

Caroline's shrill voice stops me in my tracks as she squeezes me in a hug.

"Oh, how are you?" she asks excitedly. "It's been so long!"

"I'm good," I say, patting her shoulder, hoping that she'll relax her grip.

"Good. I'm glad!" She smiles, pulling away. "Bonnie, come say hi!"

"As my eyes land on Bonnie, she rolls her eyes as she moves over toward us.

"Hey," she smiles as she wraps her arms around me. "How've you been?"

"Good." I say again. "How about you guys? How have you been?"

"Never mind that," Caroline waves her arm dissmissively. "Where the hell are you going dressed like _that?"_

Suddenly, I'm reminded that I'm in my dress, waiting for Mason to come pick me up.

"This guy, Mason. We met at the carnival the other night. He's asked me to dinner tonight," I admit. Better to rip the band-aid off.

"Wait, Mason as in Mason _Lockwood?" _Caroline asks incredulously, When I nod, her blue eyes widen.

"Oh, my god." she breathes. "Mason Lockwood has asked you on a date?"

I nod. "Yeah," I giggle.

"I thought I heard a little blond birdy."

As the three of us turn, we catch sight of Damon leaning against the door frame.

"Damon," Caroline smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline's always been a bit too...inappropriate at times.

"I invited him here," I say, and Caroline whips her head back to me.

"I didn't want to come stay with my mom alone." I admit.

"Well, that makes sense," Caroline mutters, and I pretend I don't hear her.

Immediately, the doorbell rings, and I swallow. This wasn't how I had imagined Mason picking me up.

"Is that him?" Caroline asked excitedly. Before I can stop her, Caroline whisks the door open.

"Mason Lockwood," she says, flipping her golden curls obnoxiously. "I knew that you'd come knocking."

Oh, my god!

"Caroline!" Bonnie admonishes before I can, and Mason looks down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I say, moving past Caroline toward the door. "I'm assuming you know her,"

Mason nods with a nervous laugh. "It's fine. And yes, I know Miss Forbes," Mason smiles warmly, and Caroline swoons as if David Beckham himself kissed her hand.

"We should get going before she does something that annoys both of us," I say, and just as I take Mason's outstretched hand, footsteps make themselves known, and I know that Damon has entered the front room.

"Carnival Guy," Damon chuckles, anything but friendly.

"This is Damon," I sigh, wanting to disappear into the floor now.

"Nice to meet you, Damon," Mason offers his hand, but Damon doesn't take it.

"We'll see," he says, and I immediately snatch Mason's hand and lead him outside of the house.

"I'll see you guys later!" I holler back, and I feel all three of their eyes on Mason and I as we climb into his Jeep.

* * *

"So, Damon seems very protective of you," Mason says subtly as he sips from his beer.

"He's my best friend," I shrug. "And he has been for the last six years."

Mason whistles in surprise. "That's a long time." he assesses. "I've never known anyone for that long. Besides my family, of course."

"Well, I hadn't planned on being friends with him." I admit. "Between you and me, he was pretty obnoxious back then."

"So, then how'd you two become friends?" Mason frowns in misunderstanding.

"Through understandable circumstances," I say nervously. When Mason continues to look lost, I elaborate. "My father had just passed away, and Damon had just lost his brother." I say, a lump forming in my throat. I suddenly feel guilty for sharing such delicate information to Mason about Damon, but Mason will surely forget I ever told him in the next hour.

"Wow, that's rough." Mason sighs. "I'm sorry,"

"Thank you," I smile, knowing he's being sincere.

"So, how about we go back to my place?"

* * *

As I stumble through the back door again, I don't even care that the whole house has surely heard me.  
"Elena!"

Oops.

"Mooommm," I slur, wobbling as I walk toward her.

"What'sssuupp?" I giggle.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, are you drunk?" she hisses, and I giggle.

"Oopsie," I shrug.

"Elena?"

As I turn around, Damon approaches me, wide-eyed.

"Someone, please take her. I can't see her like this." Mom says, walking away.

"Elena, you need to get in bed," John's voice registers, and I snort.

"No, thanks. I've gotten _plenty _of sleep over with Lodwook... Lockood... Lockwood."

"Damon, can you please take her to her room?" John asks, and I think Damon nods.

"We'll discuss this in the morning," he says, and he's gone with mom.

"You're a mess," Damon assesses, and I'm so drunk that I barely register the feeling of Damon picking me up.

"Thank you," I smile, snuggling into his chest.

"I thought that this wasn't you," Damon says.

"It's not," I sigh, my eyes weighing a ton. "But Booze and Mason can change a girl,"

"No kidding," I think I hear Damon mutter, but I'm not sure.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he breathes, and I feel him walk toward the room.

As I'm set down on the mattress, I think I feel Damon's lips at my forehead, but as I immediately crash, I can't be sure.

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

"Are you sure that your brother and Damon won't be surprised?" Mason asks me from his seat on the plane. I turn to face him, smiling as I place my hand on his cheek. The diamond ring that Mason gave me a few weeks ago glints from my the finger beside my pinky.

"I said they'd be happy for us. I didn't say they wouldn't be surprised." I admit, and Mason takes my hand in his.

"I mean, I was so judgmental of my mother marrying so quickly." I remind him. "They'll surely question how serious I am about you,"

"How serious _are _you about me?" he wonders, his green eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Very," I giggle, and Mason pulls me in for a _very_ passionate kiss. I'm suddenly lost to him, and I feel him slide his hands against my sides, and I shiver at the touch.

"We have to wait," I tell him. "Once we land in Richmond, we tell Damon and Jeremy, then we can go wherever you want," I tell him huskily, craving alone time with him.

"Deal," Mason agrees, and I resume looking out at the state of Virginia.

* * *

"Coming," I hear Damon's voice from inside his apartment, and once I'm about to knock, he whips it open for me, his expression shifting from relieved to shocked in a nanosecond.

"What's going on?" Damon asks, and I hold up my ring finger.

"Surprise," I say.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	5. Five

**Five:**

_One Month Ago_

Elena sat at the kitchen table of her mother's Miami home, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to pan out. But she knew that one thing was for sure. She knew Damon better than anyone else. She knew that he would be unpredictable.

"Hi," Elena glanced upward to see Damon standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Elena smiled softly in return.

"You said you wanted to talk," Damon reminded her subtly.

"Yes," Elena nodded, and Damon entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the table opposite Elena.

"So, listen." She sighed. "I was wondering if we could take a pause,"

Elena closed her eyes, waiting for Damon's reaction. But when silence lingered, she peeked through on eye.

"What?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"Well, you know that I've been getting really well with Mason-"

"Oh," Damon said in understanding. "You want to withdraw our agreement."

Elena nodded. "Yes."

"Alright," Damon sighed. "Hey, listen. I needed to tell you something too."

"What?" Elena frowned, now curious.

"I need to head back to Richmond." He said, and Elena was winded by the heavy disappointment that now rested on her heart.

"What?" She frowned. "Why?"

"I have some things to take care of back home, and I need to get back to work."

Elena couldn't believe it. Damon was leaving. She was so excited to spend the vacation with him that she'd even extended her trip. But that was all ruined, seeing as he was leaving.

"When?" She asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning." Damon said, and Elena closed her eyes in sadness.

"Oh, that's sudden," she said, running her neck in awkwardness. What was she supposed to say?

"I should actually go finish packing," Damon sighed as he stood up from the table.

"Are you alright?" Elena looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Peachy," Damon smiled, but for some reason, Elena couldn't help but think that Damon was anything but.

* * *

_Present Day_

"What's going on?" Damon asks, his eyes wide in confusion as Mason and I stand in front of him.

"Surprise," I say with a soft smile as I hold up the hand that Mason's engagement ring rests on.

"We're getting married," I giggle.

Damon's eyes widen, it at all possible further, and a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"Wow," he breathes. "That's - that's wonderful," he smiles.

"It is, isn't it?" I sigh in relief. I was so nervous of what his reaction would be. But he is taking it really well.

"Congratulations," Damon grins, and next thing I know, I'm wrapped up in his embrace, and my breathing settles at the familiarity of his presence.

"Thank you. That means so much coming from you." I tell him when we separate.

"Mason, do you want to come in?" I say, and Damon moves aside to let us in.

"This is a nice place," Mason whistles as he steps through the threshold and glances around my apartment.

"Thanks." I say as I set my luggage near the couch and hop up onto a barstool at the island.

"So, Damon, you live here with Elena?" Mason asks, and Damon nods.

"Damon's been my best friend since we met at Whitmore." I tell him as I sigh with remembrance.

"And since Professor Fields kicked us out of class for talking to much," Damon chuckles as he pulls out a bottle of champagne.

"Right, and who was the one who started the conversation that got us kicked out?" I remind him playfully.

"Alright, I admit it," Damon chucked as he holds his hands up. "His class was boring as hell, though."

"I'll drink to that," I say, snatching the champagne bottle from Damon's hand.

"Careful, Elena." Mason chuckles. "The last time you got drunk-"

"What happened?" Damon wonders, moving over to sit besides Mason and I.

"That was the night I proposed." Mason tells him.

"Ah," Damon murmurs. "So, when is the big day?"

"We're not sure yet," I say. "I wanted to get married this December, but Mason wants to get married near his parents anniversary in August." I sigh. The one thing that we can't agree on.

"Why then?" Damon asks.

"His parents have been together for over fifty years, and he thinks it's some good luck charm," I say.

"That's because it is," Mason says.

"How about you, Elena?"

As Damon's voice calls to me, I glance up into curious blue eyes.

"Well, I've always dreamt of getting married around Christmas. And that's the soonest that the church that my parents got married in is available."

In reality, I understand Mason's reasoning for wanting to get married in August. My own reasons for wanting to get married in December are similar. For sentimentality and luck.

"That is a head-scratcher," Damon sighs. "Here's to hoping it all works out," he says with a smile as he holds up his wine glass.

"Here's to," Mason and I say in harmony, closing the hope by drinking.

"So, have you told Jer yet?" Damon asks, and I shake my head.

"We're going to go visit him next. I wanted you to be the first to know," I admit.

"Well, I'm flattered," Damon smirks, and I smile in appreciation.

"I'm assuming Caroline's at the spearhead of the party planning," Damon suggests, and I shake my head.

"Actually, no." I say. "I was wondering if your mother could possibly do the job. I've seen her work and it's _incredible." _

"I could ask her," Damon shrugs. "Why isn't Caroline doing it?"

"She can't find time off of work to fly down here," I say sadly.

"Well, I'll ask," Damon says, and I smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Damon smiles warmly, and Mason takes my hand.

"Ready to go, Elena?" Mason says, and I nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I tell him.

Damon nods. "Yep. See you."

Damon holds the door for Mason and I as we head out, and I feel as if his eyes are on us the entire time.

* * *

_Later that night_

Damon sighed as he sat on a barstool at the local bar. It had been three hours. Three hours since Elena showed up in town with a ten karat diamond on her finger. And three hours since his life went to hell.

"Rough night?"

Damon glanced upward to see Alaric behind the bar, smiling sympathetically.

"Rough_ month."_ Damon sighed. "So, you've been promoted from weekly customer to bartender?"

Alaric nodded. "I was looking for work, and they were hiring."

"So, what's on your mind?" Alaric asked as he came around to sit with his buddy.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle," Damon said.

"Care to share?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with my best friend." he sighed.

"Whoa, whoa," Alaric held up his hands. "I'm not batting for that team, buddy-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ric," Damon chuckled. "Besides, we both know that I could do better."

"Dick," Alaric shot. "So, how is being in love with Elena the problem?"

"How do you know-?"

"Come on, Damon," Ric scoffed with a 'let's be real' look. "Everyone knows that you're in love with her."

"Well, anyway, that's not the problem." Damon said sadly. "The problem is that she's with some other guy. Some asshole who she _just_ met. They're engaged."

"Ooh," Alaric sighed in understanding. "Well, then, it's simple."

Damon frowned in confusion. What was simple about that?

"You gotta get her back," Ric said as he stood up.

"How? She's still in Miami," Damon told him.

"You left the trip early?" Alaric asked, shocked. "Why?"

Damon scoffed. "I wasn't going to stay there and watch her fondle over Mason."

"If you want to get Elena back, then that was the first stupid move, by leaving her and allowing her and Mason's relationship to grow." Ric reprimanded, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I came for advice, not to be told what_ not _to do." he said, annoyed with his friend rubbing his stupidity.

"Well, advice number one: Don't make another stupid mistake like that again."

"Yeah, like that's not gonna happen," Damon snorted.

"We'll see," Ric sighed. "When does she get back?"

"Oh, she's back. How do you think I found out about her engagement?"

"When did she get back in town?" Ric wondered.

"Earlier today. On the white carriage with her Prince Charming," Damon bit angrily.

"When's the wedding?"

"They haven't figured it out," Damon told him.

"Well, good." Ric sighed. "You next step is to find out when."

"And why is that?" Damon asked.

"So you can know _exactly_ how much time you have to her back." Ric explained.

"I gotta get her back," Damon repeated. Just as Ric high-five him, Damon thought of one major problem.

How the hell was he supposed to do that?

* * *

_"Elena?"_

_She was absolutely beautiful. An angel in her white dress, her flawless face covered by her veil. Her beautiful chocolate hair flowed in delicate waves down to just below her breasts._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. Why was she in a wedding dress?_

_"You made a mistake," she whispered, and Damon frowned in confusion._

_"What?" He asked. _

_Elena suddenly rested her hand on her stomach, and Damon met her gaze. When he glanced back at her stomach, a small yet definite bump was there, and Damon felt his heart break._

_"No,"_

_Suddenly, a ghost-like figure emerged through the fog, and Mason came to stand beside Elena, her hand now intertwined with his._

_"She's mine," Mason said._

_"No, she's not," Damon growled, wanting to tear the guy's liver out. _

_"He's right, Damon," Elena said, and Damon looked over at her with broken eyes. "I'm his."_

_"No, Elena, you're not-" Damon shook his head. What the hell was going on? Why was she saying these things.  
_

_She wasn't Mason's._

_She was his._

_"Then fight, Damon," Elena mouthed. "Before it's too late."_

_Suddenly, two small children appeared, and Damon could've been blind and still, he would've known that they were her children._

_Elena's._

_And Mason's._

_Damon's heart nearly shattered once he saw the little boy and girl, both eyeing him with those chocolate brown eyes that he'd come to know and love. _

_Her eyes._

_But all of his warmth was sucked dry when he suddenly saw Mason in the children. _

_"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Damon shook his head sadly._

_"Then do something." Elena said. "Fight. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me, forever." _

_No. He wouldn't._

_Elena wouldn't ever go anywhere._

_Unless she was married with a family to look after._

_No._

_No._

* * *

Damon shot up in bed, his heart pounding against his ribs. His entire chest was soaking in sweat from the intensity of his nightmare. Thank God it had only been a dream. He couldn't stand to see it in his head. He couldn't stand to see Elena with another man, with children that should've been _his._ Not _Mason's._

Elena belonged to _him_.

He put his head in his hands as he shook his head.

Ric was right.

He had to fight for the woman he loved, or he would lose her forever.

And that couldn't happen.

It wouldn't.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed, Shelter_**and **_Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
